This is second revision of Cocaine Abuse, Self-Regulation, and Mother/Child Aggression #RO1 DA12752-O1. Maternal substance abuse is a significant risk factor for child-rearing deficits such as lack of empathic involvement, poor monitoring, parent-child conflicts and use of harsh discipline, as well as for child abuse or neglect. In turn, these childrearing deficits may lead to a variety of adverse consequences for children, including deficits in self-regulation, aggressive/ delinquent behaviors, and substance use. However, we know very little about the specific mechanisms by which maternal crack/cocaine abuse leads to parenting deficits, abuse or neglect-or by which children of crack/cocaine-using mothers become aggressive or substance-using, themselves. We hypothesize that neuropsychological self-regulation deficits in mothers will mediate child-rearing deficits and adverse child outcomes. The proposed cross-generational case-control study will compare three groups of low-income urban mothers (crack/cocaine-using (CU), depressed (DEP), and substance and mental disorder-free controls (NSA)) and their pre/early adolescent children (ages 9-15) on measures - for mothers - of neurocognitive self-regulation deficits, parenting, child neglect, and child physical/sexual abuse, and - for children - of self-regulation deficits, aggressive behaviors and substance use. We propose a comprehensive, yet focused model, allowing for examination of our predictors in relation to important contextual factors. Because there may be significant ethnic differences in dimensions of parenting and associations between parenting and adverse child outcomes, we consider ethnic group as a moderator, and use a multiple group design to test separate models for African-American and Latino subjects. In response to reviewers' critique, revisions include plans for: (1) clarifying important distinctions between parenting and the concepts of child abuse and neglect; (2) including limited assessment of contextual risk factors (3) adding a Specific Aim to explore the impact of cultural context upon parenting; (4) refining and clarifying our causal model and the role of general maternal psychopathology; (5) clarifying and revising our method section including providing better definition of executive cognitive functions, more clear, delineation of contextual risk factors, updating versions of scales, clarifying sources of information, obtaining children's report of parenting behaviors; (6) providing a better rationale for our selection of our age group. One independently initiated revision includes: (1) addition of a cultural consultant (and his team) with expertise in child assessment and parenting across cultural groups.